Perfect In Pleasure and Pain
by cigarettesandteacups
Summary: Oneshot. Quinn and Santana share some intimate moments. Contains S&M, Femslash and SMUT galore. I pull her in for a kiss. Her mouth tastes of tea and honey, her lips feel soft against mine and need more. I want everything. From Quinn's POV


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Smut, S&M etc... Don't like, don't read. :)**

* * *

She's walking to my car, her dark ponytail swinging behind her with every step she takes, and I smile to myself. She is perfect.

* * *

I pull her in for a kiss. Her mouth tastes of tea and honey, her lips feel soft against mine and need more. I want everything. She notices and sits back against the car seat, her lips pulled into a self-righteous smirk. I glance over at her and laugh softly to myself as I pull my focus to the road.

* * *

As I take her to my room, I can't help but notice how fucking beautiful she is. The way her dark hair falls as she pulls it from the tight ponytail, the way she scrunches her eyes and nose when she laughs and the way she looks at me when she unzips her red uniform, her eyes, so inviting and mischievous.

* * *

I pull a black riding crop from a hook on my wall and cup her cheek softly with my hand.

"If I do anything you don't want, you know what to say." I say softly, she nods and smiles in response as she pulls my blouse off and unzips my skirt. Both of us left standing in our underwear.

* * *

I take a step towards her and bend her over on the bed. I gently pull down her panties and toss them on the floor. I then unhook her bra, taking time to caress her now-naked breasts.

* * *

I stand up and administer the first hit. Santana's breath catches and she lets out a quick yelp in pain. I go again, and again, relishing the small cries and whimpers she lets out every time the riding crop touches her bare buttocks. I keep going until I can see bright red welts across her ass before I abandon the crop. I need more. I need to feel her beneath me, the soft skin against me hand. I catch the smile across her face as she reels in the endorphins. I then smack my hand down on her ass. Hard. I can see her skin turning red underneath my hand, and the glorious whimper she lets out as the pain radiates through her body. I take my hand off her ass. It is completely red. It looks so pert and perfect and all I want to do is suck and bite at the flesh.

* * *

I bend over and press kisses to her cherry red ass. Her skin tastes sweet and succulent, hot against my lips. Santana rolls over and smiles at me, the tears gone from her eyes and pulls me in to a kiss. This time, her mouth is hot against mine and she tastes of desire.

* * *

Santana is the complete opposite to me, her skin, a creamy coca against my milky flesh, her long dark hair tangles and twines with my short blonde locks, and her eyes, a deep, warm brown focused on my pale green irises. I move down her body, trailing kisses down the features, so different to mine. Her full, round breasts rubbing against mine. I travel downwards, lightly sucking on her neck, her collarbone, her pert nipples. I smile to myself as I feel her nipples become erect in my mouth and scrape my teeth across them. She lets out a small whine in pain each time I do, but I know she loves it. I can see her lips curl in to a small smile every time I do it.

* * *

I press kisses down her midriff, on her waist and hips, on the insides of her thighs. This time she whines again, but not out of pain.

* * *

I spread her legs wider and place a kiss on the tip of her clitoris. She shivers. I then tentatively alternate between licking and placing kisses on her clit, occasionally scraping my teeth across the tip eliciting short yelps from her. I deepen the kisses, moving downwards to lightly lick her opening.

* * *

I return to sucking and licking her clitoris, my tongue massaging the small bundle of nerves, her pussy becoming flushed, swollen and wet. I can taste her, and she is delicious.

* * *

She is getting close now. I can tell by the way her pussy clenches around my fingers when I slip them in and the way she is digging her nails in my shoulder blades. It will leave marks. I don't mind.

* * *

She is so close, I can almost feel her toppling over the edge. I look up at her face, her mouth open and her eyes shut, she lets out a series of breathy moans. She elicits a loud, wavering moan, which turns in to a melodic laugh as I brush her g-spot with my fingers. I scrape my teeth against her clit one last time, deeper than before and she tumbles over the edge, letting out a loud moan spiked with ecstasy and pain. She revels in the waves of her orgasm, alternating loud breathy moans with that beautifully joyous laugh of hers. I am dumbfounded when I look at her face, eyes squeezed shut, her mouth wide open in a smile as she laughs her way through the aftermath of orgasm, endorphins rushing through her veins.

* * *

Watching her continue to laugh sets me off, tumbling into fits of giggles, pressing kisses to her smiling mouth. We are both lost in our world of pure joy. She is the most beautiful woman in the world. And she is mine.

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you think, please review!**


End file.
